User talk:BariothQueen
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * music template help #Go to this page:Editing Ukanlos If that didn't work just go to ukanlos and click edit... #Copy the music template #Paste it to where you want it to go #Go to youtube #Copy the part after the = sign(example for http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgo1dvfNXFY it would be xgo1dvfNXFY) #Paste that after the |video = , but before the, NOSPACES #Click preview #If it's there great, if not tell me Abhi09 01:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template Template Help Talk Templates made easy LOL @ "Talk Templates Made Easy" Message ^^^ Found It!!! Don't Worry Look, there have been a couple of instances on the wiki where nuclear weapons have been brought up in a stupid context, but I realise you were just trying to get a point across. We are all very concerned for the people in Japan. And I didn't say I hate all Americans - I have respect for them, I just don't have much to go on because I don't know many who are decent. You seem to be a nice person, and I don't want you to feel like I'm having a go at you. Also, why would I ever hate someone I barely know? o.O I try to not use the word 'hate' as much as I can. (The only person I could even be very mad at is a wanker called Loki on the wikichat XD) I just have a thing about the devastation nuclear weapons can cause, so I sometimes feel the need to let others know about that. So don't worry about it, just be careful what you say on the internet and don't jump the gun and think i'll hate you cos of one comment. :) Most people on the wiki are friendly, and I don't mean to come across as a bad one. And also I would have put this reply in my fancy template, but it never bloody works... eh. TigrexJeff Talk Template Reply Ugh... I can't be bothered fiddling about with my talk template, don't worry, Plexioth'll fix it for me. XD TigrexJeff Nice job Found out my online info. Look for Sheik or ID F3X6GT. See you there. Oh, and Jhen is out. Like I said, I was just hurt. Besides, you can't trust a majority of my clan as far as you can throw them, so we stay seperated unless we are threatened. And even then, there are those of us who learned to take care of ourselves. Anyways, wanna hunt tomorrow? I'm sorry I pressed the wrong button, come back to the chat please ;n; Mckrongs 21:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i had an old account but yah anyway i was wondering if you could help me create a talk template for my profile??? i saw GeneStarwinds Directions but they werent workin on my profile >> weird any way message meh :) >.> the person asking about the talk template was me sorry :)RathalosBane 03:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) haha thanks anyway and NP you play tri? ? haha okay same as u but username Seth haha and my Hr is pretty lo my lil brother deleted my good account :( so only Hr 21 lol RathalosBane 16:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :) oh nice :) i used to own MHFU (before my mom broke my psp) :P if that game would of had HR it would have been around 700 lol :) RathalosBane 12:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Found some photos I found some photos, i don't know if you have them. Dragonhunter 2336 05:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) how do u take pictrues off pages? Thank you :)